Cherry Blossom and Shining Onyx SasuSaku
by fallingaether
Summary: DISCLIAMER: I do not own Naruto characters. Credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. my first story, so it's not very perfect but I think I did pretty well. SasuSaku forever!


Cherry Blossom meets Shining Onyx

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura bellowed into Naruto's ear. Sakura only got a huge yawn from him as a reply. She tried again. He still snored away and drooled, deeply asleep.

"Damn it! NARUTO, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Sakura screamed as she clenched her fist. This time, Naruto shot up and sat up straight, looking pale with terror. "Finally! You're really troublesome when I wake you up, you know."

"Gee, Sakura, what was the screaming for? Don't you have any other things to do?" Naruto asked, half asleep already. "Tsunade-sama wants us in her office! You better get dressed now or you're dead!"

Naruto got dressed in a record of five minutes, grabbed the toast that Sakura helped him make and both of them went out of the house, making their way to Tsunade's office.

"Shikamaru? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto stared in bewilderment.

"Ah…Naruto and Sakura. I summoned you here because I want you four to go on a mission," Tsunade becomes silent for a while and a stern look appears on her face. "It has something to do with Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sa…Sasuke?"

"Yes. I have received news from ANBU that Sasuke's team, Taka, has disbanded and each of its members remains at large. However, except Sasuke, the rest of the members will not concern us."

"Your mission is…to kill Uchiha Sasuke."

"What? Kill Sasuke? I will not do it!" Naruto cried.

Tsunade sighed. "I know this is hard for you. But as a shinobi, you have to put your feelings aside and put your duties first. Sasuke is a major threat to the shinobi world and who knows what harm he may bring to Konoha. Naruto, face the reality."

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't you have anything to say? You're going to kill your student!" Naruto cried. Kakashi only smiled. "We have to follow orders. Naruto, this is life." Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding.

Tears started rolling down Naruto's cheeks, but he wiped them off.

He reflected. Killing Sasuke would ensure that, not only Konoha, but also the shinobi world, would be safe.

"I'll do it!" Naruto said with determination and his eyes shone with courage.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was in a cave, panting and clutching his eyes. He had just battled a shinobi from Amegakure and he was indestructible. Even his Mangekyo Sharingan could not help him. His Mangekyo Sharingan had taken a huge toll on his eyes. They were bleeding profusely and Sasuke was suffering from internal injuries.

For the next few days, Sasuke searched the forest for herbs and ground them to make a remedy (he just picked the herbs anyhow, he wasn't much of a medical ninja anyway) and he recovered. At least, his eyes were better.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Sakura and Naruto came into his mind. He left them, leaving them hurt. But the hatred in his heart reminded him of his duty, his fated life. A life of hatred. He was tired. In fact, exhausted. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Sakura, you go with Shikamaru. I'll go with Naruto. We'll meet here afterwards," Kakashi ordered. The four shinobi then sped off into different directions.

Shikamaru and Sakura traveled through the forest and searched everywhere.

"Sakura, I doubt he's anywhere here. Let's go in another direction," Shikamaru suggested. Sakura agreed.

"Hey! There's a cave! Let's go there and take a look!" Sakura pointed to a small cave in a shady area.

Sakura never wanted this day to come. She never wanted to kill Sasuke. But, come to think of it, he was the one who left Konoha and hurt Naruto so much. She wanted to kill him for some reason, and she was not sure. But she had this urge. Perhaps it would make her feel…happier. Today was different. She made sure she would kill Sasuke herself.

Sakura bit her lip as she and Shikamaru reached the gloomy entrance of the cave.

Suddenly, a pair of dangerously red eyes stared back at the latter.

"So, you've finally come to kill me." his cool, deadly voice echoed in the pitch-dark cave. The other two shinobi stepped back cautiously, avoiding Sasuke's eyes. They got their kunais ready.

Shikamaru decided this was it. "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" and a long shadow extended into the cave and bound Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"You think you silly jutsu can hold me down? Nara Shikamaru, you maybe the smartest, but your jutsus are just child's play."

Shikamaru did not care and bound Sasuke even tighter. Sasuke smirked again. Shikamaru was trying so hard to bound him that he began sweating and gritting his teeth.

Sasuke focused his eyes on Shikamaru. In a few seconds, Shikamaru collapsed to the ground, shivering and drooling. It was obvious he was under Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan's control. The deadly Tsukuyomi had attacked Shikamaru. Sakura was at a loss of what to do. One comrade was already down.

Sakura could barely see in the cave. But she had no choice. She had to charge and kill Sasuke immediately. She got her kunai ready, and ran towards those eyes. It made her shiver and she dared not looked at them, afraid that she would also be like Shikamaru.

As soon as she could feel his presence, she flung two shurikens towards the darkness. But she could only hear metal dropping onto the floor. She failed.

"Sakura…you're still so naïve. Why do you want to kill me? You know you can't. You don't have the power." Sasuke said smugly.

Sakura thought, he's right. I don't have the power to kill him. I should let him live. No, this is my mission. It's for the future of the shinobi world.

She charged once more, and this time she succeeded. She could feel him and she pressed her kunai against his throat, pushing him to a wall. Those eyes were staring into hers and Sakura dared not look at it. From the cool and quiet boy to a dangerous but handsome man, she still loved him. She felt that she could not kill him. She did not have the courage to. She let go of her kunai and broke down.

Sasuke took this chance. He grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall and pressed his kunai against her throat. Sakura could feel his strong arm against her neck. He pressed harder, and she shut her eyes tight. The kunai went deeper and deeper into her skin till it bled a little.

Sasuke could not take it any more. He dropped the kunai and his eyes turned back to the normal onyx colour. "Sakura!" he cried out her name and hugged her. As he hugged her, she felt the warmth from him and tears rolled down her cheeks. She hugged him back. Oh, how good it feels to hug her true love and be reunited with him!

Sakura suddenly remembered about Shikamaru. She rushed to him and checked him. "Oh no," she murmured as she checked his pulse.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "How is he? Is he all right?"

"The effects of your Tsukuyomi have taken a huge toll on him. He might die,"

"Oh shoot. I think we need to return to Konoha and treat him." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and the latter first went to look for Naruto and Kakashi.

"Dattebayo! Sa…Sakura, is that…Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pointing towards Sasuke. "Yes," Sakura replied, "He is Sasuke-kun! He has decided to return to Konoha!"

"Really? Sasuke? Is this a plot of an invasion or something? You're coming back?" Naruto asked, quivering. Tears rolled down his cheeks. It had been years since he last saw his dear friend.

"Yeah. I'll treat you to ramen when we get back," Sasuke managed to smile. Naruto's eyes brightened up at the word "ramen".

"Great, Sasuke. What happened to Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to the unconscious spiky-haired boy on Sasuke's back.

"He got hit by my Tsukuyomi. He is in a critical state. We have to rush him back to Konoha now,"

The rest of them nodded and sped off.

When the four shinobi finally reached Konoha, Naruto and Sakura rushed an unconscious Shikamaru to the hospital while Kakashi and Sasuke went to give a report to Tsunade.

A soft knock came on the door of Tsunade's office. "Come in."

When the silver-haired jonin and the long-lost missing-nin stepped in, Tsunade's eyes widened and she folded her arms in her usual way.

"Is that…Uchiha…Sa…Sasuke?" Tsunade stammered, a little surprised at the arrival on the black-haired shinobi standing in front of her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Came the reply from Kakashi.

Tsunade started to feel suspicious. "Kakashi, you did not kill this bastard who left our country and killed his brother? Why is he here?"

"Tsunade-sama, you see, he was found in a cave by Shikamaru and Sakura. He used Tsukuyomi on Shikamaru and now he is in the hospital with Sakura and Naruto. He wanted to kill Sakura, but he stopped because of his memories of Naruto and Sakura. He did not want to kill his good friends. Sasuke's changed for the better. He's coming back to Konoha. I swear this is not a plan for an invasion." Kakashi explained.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, only a little convinced. But she still had her suspicions. "Are you sure, Kakashi? This is very risky. Allowing this man to come back is a very risky choice. After all, he is an Uchiha. He will always have the hatred in his heart."

"Tsunade-sama, I swear. I truly have no intention whatsoever to destroy the place that was once my home." Sasuke said.

A soft sigh came out of Tsunade's perfectly shaped mouth.

"I trust you, Kakashi. You may go now." The two shinobi then stepped out of the door and shut the door softly.

As Sasuke walked along the crowded streets of Konoha, bewildered, shocked, afraid expressions were found on the many faces in Konoha. Gasps and whispers were in every corner of Konoha and soon every single person knew that Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha.

Sasuke ignored them. "Konoha really has changed, eh?" he thought. Everyone has grown up; the place was happier and livelier. He felt that he did the right thing by returning to Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Yamanaka Ino ran out of the florist, squealing and squealing.

"Sasuke-kun! When did you return? Hmm? You look so handsome!" Ino batted her eyelashes furiously and a naughty, flirtatious look was etched onto her delicate, fair face.

Sasuke glanced at her. Ino had grown into a beautiful young woman…but not as beautiful as Sakura. "Excuse me, Ino, but could you get out of my way?" Sasuke said rather coldly.

Ino stood in the middle of the street, utterly shocked from what she just heard. Whimpering, she stormed back into the florist.

Sasuke walked on and passed by Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee. The two clan prodigies caught a glimpse of each other, their eyes having an expression as if hinting a challenge. Lee's thick eyebrows were raised and she turned his head.

"Oi, Tenten, isn't that Sasuke-kun?" Lee whispered discreetly.

Tenten nodded her head. "He is. Still has that cold look in his eyes, eh?" she sniggered. Neji said nothing.

Sasuke walked on and on till he saw bench and sat down. He was tired. He was tired of all that evil. He wanted to be on the good side. He witnessed so many deaths because of evil. He had been prejudiced all along. Sasuke sighed. Life in Konoha was so good. Why didn't he listen to Naruto and Sakura? Why did he leave for Orochimaru?

He had hurt his friends and he deeply regretted it. Everyone had tried to find him. He looked at the moonlight. The moon was different tonight. It was so beautiful. The moonlight was just like one in that fateful night when a young Sakura pleaded tearfully for him not to leave them.

"The moon's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura sat down next to Sasuke on the bench.

"Mm."

"It's really great that you're willing to come back. Do you know how much we miss you?"

Sasuke mumbled a "yes".

"I'm terribly sorry for what I've done to you and Naruto. I've always treated him like my brother. And you…"

Sasuke could not hold it anymore. He wanted to confess his feelings.

"I love you."

Sakura's emerald eyes stared into the tender, onyx eyes. His words echoed in her mind and it had a great impact on her.

"Sasuke, I…" before she could utter another word, she found that his face was already drawing nearer and nearer to hers. She tilted her head and moved closer to him and her heart was beating faster. The smell from his body was pretty nice.

Sasuke had never in his life kissed a girl. He did not know how it felt like. Their lips brushed against each other and it finally touched. His hand made his way through a soft, pink hair and his other hand held onto her waist. Sakura's skin smelled like roses freshly picked for a bouquet. He leaned on to her slightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their kiss was a long and tender one.

It was passionate.

Never had they felt so happy; they were in love. And they would always be.

Sakura placed her head on Sasuke's chest and he held her hand gently. The moonlight was so beautiful and dazzling. It was never a coincidence that the bond between Sakura and Sasuke broke and came back together again on that particular night, for they were destined to be together.


End file.
